Annoy the Avatarians!
by Werefaerie120
Summary: Me and my ATLA bff Josie go into the Avaverse and annoy everybody! :  funnnn R and R! The rubix cube thing  mentioned later in the 1st chapter  is a pic on my deviantart account. I'll put the link on my profile. A SAVE THE FANDOM FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Annoy the Avatarians!**

**Well, this won't be an ask in like ASK THE AVATARIANS, it's me and my Avatar BFF Josie annoying the avatar characters. We want to do that so badly. We have a national 'Hug a Zuko Day'. It's every day! YAY! This was somewhat inspired by Forever Fyre, just with the characters, the hyperness, and the AWESOMENESS! Well, here we go!**

Josie and Katie were having their dream 'Avathon'. At the moment, they were watching 'Zuko Alone'. Katie was trying to get through the episode as fast as they could so she'd be closer to 'Hot Zuko'. Finally the episode was over. Josie had a thought.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could go into the Avatar universe and annoy everybody?" Katie laughed, and replied,

"Yes. Yes it would. I'm going to try to get us there, by performing our Avatar handshake!" Josie and Katie did their avatar handshake (which is supreme awesomeness) and Katie said, in a mock formal voice,

"Abracawaffles, we are now in…the Avaverse…"

(That's my divider btw, the word may change)

Josie and Katie, brown hair whirling around them, were falling in an endless black abyss. Katie was screaming, "AAHHH! HELLLPPPP!" Josie was doing the same. She varied her sentence with a profanity or two that was lost in the wind of the fall. Finally Katie looked down and saw a bottom. It was grass, and very green grass at that.


	2. We Meet the Two Zuzus

**Annoy the Avatarians….YAY!**

**Well, just so you peeps know, this is NOT an ask in, but an actual story. I do accept ideas, suggestions, and predictions though! Read Fyre's Guide to Creativity. It's somewhat like that.**

Josie turned and looked at the castle, which Katie quickly dubbed the Rubix Castle. The Rubix castle basically looked like a giant cube with ¼ red at the top, ¼ yellow at the top, ¼ blue at the bottom, and ¼ green at the bottom. They each had one window in each color. So there were only four windows. Katie wondered why. I mean, it must be weird only having 4 windows in one building. There was a big brown door, and Katie and Josie looked at each other.

"Should we go in?" Katie asked. Josie giggled and said,

"Sure! You know, you did do a retarded Avatar spell, maybe ZUKO's in there!" Katie squealed and they both charged for the door. Katie, being lighter on her feet, got there first, with Josie on her heels. They were both ready to barge in on whatever important meetings were going on, but just as they did, a girl came shooting out of the door. Katie and Josie screamed and knelt on the grass to avoid blue flames from singing their hair off. The girl landed softly and easily on the grass fifty yards away. Katie was the first one to figure out what person she knew could shoot blue fire and jump farther than a human could go.

"OMG JOSIE ITS AZULA!" Josie squealed. Katie smiled creepily. Azula looked confused, her gold eyes narrowed warily. Katie ran up to Azula. Azula looked freaked out.

"Who are you?" Azula asked, while Katie and Josie looked as if they were about to EXPLODE. Katie, face red with excitement, replied,

"Hang on, let me calm myself." Azula raised an eyebrow as Katie breathed slowly and stared at the sky.

"Okay?" Josie's face was now the color of a ruby. Josie giggled, and then fainted. Katie, now with a face a shade lighter than Ty Lee's typical pink outfit, said to Azula,

"I'm Katie, that's Josie. Can you tell me what's in that building?" Azula replied, with a shade of annoyance in her voice,

"That's the Element Home. It houses this world's best benders/most memorable people. I, being totally amazing and beautiful, am living there. Zuko, who has no notable skill up to date, had to buy his way in." a tall guy burst out of the door. He had a very noticeable scar on his eye.

"Azula, for the thousandth time, I'm a good Firelord, and apparently a very good fire bender!" At the sound of his voice, Josie woke up. She was rubbing her eyes and stretching now. Azula sighed and said,

"Whatever you say, Zuzu." Zuko's face turned red.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Azula laughed. Josie ran over to Zuko and hugged him. Katie followed, but slower, her eye on Azula. After all, her favorite character was AZULA, and she didn't want Azula thinking bad of her. Zuko looked uncomfortable.

"Umm…get off of me." A knife suddenly hurtled through the air and landed right on Katie's sleeve, pinning it to the ground.

"Yeah. Get off of him." Mai was sticking her head out the Fire Nation section window. Mai walked away from the window, and Katie pulled the dagger out of her sleeve. She turned to Azula, excited. She had a creepily evil smile on her face. Even Azula felt secretly scared.

"What…are you doing?" Katie looked like an imp.

"Coming up with an amazingly awesome plan to annoy everybody in the Elements Home."


End file.
